Steamy, Sexy and Downright Dirty
by ashleybelle
Summary: DISCLAIMER: NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART OR VIRGIN EYES/EARS. Some people do drabbles or one shots or word prompt challenges when they're bored or have writers block. I am not some people, however. I write these, a collection of dirty stories. I finally got talked into uploading them here. Hope you guys enjoy! Now its Randy Orton & I take requests, so hit me up.
1. WARNING ABOUT THE STORIES WITHIN

**WARNING:**

**Just so you all know, this is a collection of one shots or multi shots about well, sex. Non Con, Bondage, guy/guy, guy/girl/guy, some roleplay situations and some other stuff. Toys might be used and there might be sex in random public places. This is probably not a recommended read for the faint of heart, or if you're in class during a boring lecture, or in church, or in a doctors office.. I definitely would not recommend reading if you don't have a dirty mind already.**

**Be easy on me, I've never posted these anywhere, and my friend K, who has her own collection on here, has been bitching at me to do so for some time now. So I am. So ha, K. Now your muses can stop beating mine up.**

**I do not own the wwe, or the Superstars within the stories. I only own the ocs and the deviance in the situations I throw said ocs into.**

**I am taking requests. I'll take a few at a time, if this is liked and someone asks for a particular superstar. Do not be afraid to ask me for something, if I haven't ever tried to write it, I will try my best with it.**

**In short, enjoy the musings of my dirty mind, where the men of the WWE are concerned.**

**MWAH! KISS YOU ALL!**

**Ashley**


	2. BACKSEAT BRIDE DANIEL BRYAN

**_Runaway Bride _**

**_{ daniel bryan}_**

**_Read carefully girls, this one is a literal mind fuck. ;)_**

* * *

_"Does she not realize it's pouring rain and freezing out right now?" _ Bryan Danielson muttered as his headlights illuminated the raven haired beauty in the snow white wedding dress, standing at the side of the road, thumb out, fighting a losing battle with a too full skirt and holding a pair of white diamonte studded Louboutins in her free hand.

He pulled alongside of her, and rolled down the passenger window. "It's a storm out there." he stated as his eyes roamed over her body, his throat instantly constricting, his dick instantly getting hard at the thought of her in the dress, him ripping the dress off, letting it fall to the floor.

"No shit. Seriously? I hadn't noticed." Ashley said quietly as she slid into the passenger seat seconds after he'd told her to get in. She said nothing, but as he drove, her eyes wandered over him slowly, taking him in. She wasn't an idiot, she knew who he was. The fact that he'd actually picked her up and gotten her out of the storm had her intrigued beyond all reason.

And then there was the fact that she'd watched him fighting on television and live since Ring of Honor and at night, she fantasized about him when her fiancee was out working, or doing anything other than being with her..

The slow unzipping had him looking over. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice coming out deep, commanding. The sight of a bare back had him shifting in his seat.

"I'm getting the hell out of this dress. When I get home, I'm burning it." Ashley said calmly as the zipper snagged. "Shit. Hey, can you stop a minute and unzip me?" she asked, as she smiled to herself, facing away from him. Maybe if she played her cards right, with the way he was looking at her, practically fucking her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his, then tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Hell, it could even get downright interesting.

Bryan raised a brow, and muttered to himself but he pulled over, nonetheless and tugged the zipper completely down. He gulped as he saw the flaming red satin thong peeking beneath the dress. Clearing his throat he asked quietly, "Better?"

She nodded, a small smile playing across her face. The dim lighting from the radio showed she must have been crying before he picked her up. "You okay?" he asked, leaning in, not sure why he was compelled to do this.

" If you call catching your soon to be husband and your supposed best friend screwing in the coat room at your wedding to said husband okay, then I'm fucking stellar." Ashley muttered, leaning in, her lips dangerously close to his right now.

"Ouch." Bryan said quietly as he raked a hand over his close cropped hair and said quietly, "It gets better." as his hand shot out, as if it had a mind of it's own, and his thumb trailed over her jawbone slowly.

" It's looking up as of the past five minutes." Ashley muttered, saying to hell with common sense, to hell with worrying about what he'd think. It wasn't like she'd ever see him again, and frankly, she wanted him.

"Oh really?" Bryan muttered, leaning in closer, noticing how the dress was slowly sliding lower and lower.

"Yes, really. I'm sort of a fan of yours." Ashley muttered as she looked at him, licked her lips slowly, leaning in, her chest making contact with Bryan's.

" Given the shoes and the dress, I wouldn't have taken you for a wrestling fan." Bryan muttered, his eyes fixing on hers as he leaned in, his hand going to the corset front of the dress.

She smirked and leaning in against him, pressing her lips lightly to his ear she whispered, "There's a lot about me that'd surprise you, Bryan Danielson. Why don't you stop screwing around and find out?"

Bryan's dick stood at complete attention now and suddenly, all he could think was that he wanted her, right here, right now. He started the car and drove down an old road, finding a spot in the woods and parked, shutting the car and the headlights off so they wouldn't be disturbed hopefully.

Then he turned his attentions to his sexy hitchhiker and smiled, licking his lips slowly, as he leaned in and asked, "What do I call you?"

"Ashley." she mumbled as she leaned in, slowly trailing her finger over the impressive and very hard bulge in his jeans, biting her lower lip as sticky wet warmth flooded her thighs, soaking her red satin panties instantly.

"You said you were going to burn this, right?" he asked, his brain on autopilot right now, his hands and body and pure instinct taking over.

"Yes." Ashley said quietly, gasping as he reached up, and the front of the expensive designer ball gown fell away torn.

"Oops." he muttered as he leaned in and kissed her, his tongue finding hers, tangling with it as his free hand went to her hair, pulling down the half updo it was in.

Ashley's fingers went to the buttons on his shirt, undoing them clumsily. "We could get caught." she mumbled, not particularly caring right now, more focused on what was actually happening.

"And?" Bryan muttered as he slid his lips from hers, down her neck slowly, smirking as her breath caught in her throat.

"Fuck it." Ashley muttered as her hands went to the zipper on his jeans, and slowly unzipped them, smirking as his growing and impressive erection stood at attention now, unrestrained by the jeans.

Bryan looked at the skirt and said "That is going to be tricky.. Just give me a second." as he thought about how to get the too full skirt out of his way. He smirked as he nodded towards the backseat.

Ashley giggled and then pressing her forehead to his muttered, "I like the way you think, babe." as she climbed into the backseat, Bryan joining her seconds later. Now he could touch her, kiss her and do basically anything he wanted to do to her.

He started with sucking her neck as his hand slid to the dress, pulling it up to her thighs. But his hand kept going, inching slowly towards the red satin panties he'd seen a glimpse of earlier.

Ashley gasped as his fingers slid inside of her soaking wet core up to the knuckles. He slowly thrust his finger in and out of her, as she arched her back and slid her hands down the front of his boxers, sliding her hands slowly up and down his rock hard dick, licking her lips.

"Ohhh." Bryan growled as he bit his lip, held her gaze and sped up the thrusting movement of his finger, adding another one, thrusting his dick into her hands as she stroked him. "Ohhhh fuck." Ashley muttered, her eyes fluttering open and closed a moment as she felt an orgasm beginning.

"BRYAN!" she cried out, biting her lower lip, pulling him down to kiss her. His tongue tangled with hers before slowly dancing down her neck, then lower, teasing her nipples as his thumb made lazy circles over them. "Mmmm.. Ashley.. So wet, babe."

" I'm so close. I'm going to cum." she moaned in his ear, her arm going around his neck, her hand tangling in his hair as he moved his hand to her hips, pulling them up, wrapping her legs around his waist. When she rubbed against him, he growled and then leaning down muttered, " Be patient."

Then he ripped the dress completely away, and slowly began to kiss trails down her body, his head dippiing down, his teeth grazing her waist, catching on the waistband of her panties, tugging them down. "I'm sorry about the dress." he mumbled as he kissed her, sucking her hip, leaving a bite mark, as she groaned, biting her lip, growing wetter, thrusting against his two fingers, still moving in and out of her as fast as they could move.

"Don't worry about the dress." she muttered as she rubbed against him again right before he plunged his tongue into her soaked core and began licking her greedily. "Ohhhhh. Bryan, Oh yes." she cried out, gripping anything she could get her hands on as her back arched and her body began to shake as the orgasm that'd been building overcame her.

"Mmmm. You taste sweet, Ashley. I might keep you all to myself." he muttered as he grazed his teeth and tongue slowly along the inside of her thigh, leaving a bite mark in his path.

"Now." Ashley growled as she thrust against him, his fingers moving even faster. She was panting, gasping and growing wetter by the second.

When he grazed the tip of his cock against her clit, she bit her lip to keep from crying in complete frustration. "Please?" she begged.

Bryan slowly slid into her and groaned as her walls closed around his cock instantly. "Screw might keep you. I am defintely keeping you all to myself." he muttered as he held her gaze, slowly thrusting. "So damn tight. God.. Oh Ash." he muttered as she pulled him in for a kiss and locked her legs around his hips driving him into her as deeply as he could go, groaning and crying out as he sped up and his cock stimulated this spot that she wasn't even aware existed.

Bryan gripped the back of the seat as he drove into her faster and faster, sucking her neck, leaving marks on her everywhere.

"Mine." he growled as he added breathlessly, "That other guy had to be fucking insane. Or a huge jerk."

Ashley almost giggled when he said this, but muttered, "Lately he's been a little bit of a dick."

"Well, I'm sure he's sorry now." Bryan muttered as he smirked at her, kissing her full lips, sucking her lower lip as he continued to slam into her, one hand gripping her breast, squeezing and kneading, as the other hand held her hip still, to keep her from bucking her hips, making him cum before he was done satisfying her.

" Now I've got you, like this, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" Ashley asked, smiling to herself.

"No it doesn't." Bryan muttered, biting his lips as she asked to be on top, flipping them. He watched her from below, his hands on her hips and her ass as he continued to thrust into her as fast as his body would allow him to move without cumming hard inside of her.

This was hot. This was the hottest thing he'd ever done. He'd never forget it.

Ashley let her hands roam over her body, groaning and moaning, her tongue slowly sliding over her full and glossy red lips as she looked down at him, watching her and continued to get even wetter, tighter.

Bryan couldn't hold off anymore and he growled, "Oh god.. Ashley, I'm about to cum babe." as his dick began to throb and pulse inside of her, filling her up right as her own intense orgasm hit, causing her walls to clamp tightly around him, milk him completely of every last drop of his orgasm.

He pulled her down on top of him and wrapped his arms around her tightly just holding her there a moment before looking up into her eyes as he kissed her and asked quietly, " I think this is the best idea we've ever had, babe. Am I forgiven for being a little insane since I lost the title?"

Ashley looked up at her fiancee and biting her lower lip said quietly, "Yeah. I love you, Bryan. Tonight was perfect. It was so fucking hot.. Now take me home, Mr. Danielson. I'm freezing cold and thanks to you ripping my wedding dress, I now have to go and buy another before we really get married next week."

Bryan smirked and handing her a t shirt and some of his track pants leaned down and caught her lips in one last passionate kiss before he muttered, " Gladly, Ms. Danielson. Thanks for being willing to try this."

(A/N: If you didn't realize, this was a roleplay situation between an OC and Daniel Bryan. Sorry it was such a mindfuck... Anyway, I know there aren't many DBry fangirls out there, but hopefully, this pleases the few die hards of us there really are. I take requests so ask away!)


	3. MIDNIGHT WAKE UP CALL SHEAMUS

**_ALL TIED UP_**

**_SHEAMUS_**

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night to feel kisses on his neck, on his bare chest, working their way slowly down his body. All Sheamus could do was groan and bite his lip as she went lower and lower, fast approaching his now completely at attention cock. "Lass?" he asked quietly, only to have her not answer, and keep going, taking his cock into her mouth, her tongue slowly swirling around the tip.

He growled and thrust into her mouth, was about to trail his hand down, slip his finger inside of her, but then he found that his hand was tied to the bed post. "Wot the ruddy hell?" he wondered out loud as she only went down deeper, sucked a little harder, her head bobbing up and down.

Normally, his girlfriend Shaylee didn't feel this randy, and the fact that she was tonight had the Irishman beyond horny. No, right now, he wanted nothing more than to get loose from the ties and pound her, make her scream and shake as she came hard for him.

"Ahhh, Shay.. Fuck." Sheamus growled, trying to move his wrists, free them as she took his cock into her mouth even deeper than she had been moments before.

Finally, she stopped and kissed back up his body, as she straddled him and leaning down said quietly "Let me take care of you tonight big guy." before rubbing her soaked core against his massive cock and moaning, biting her lips. "Ahhh, Stephen." she moaned as he smirked then leaning up tried another approach to get his hands free. "If yeh let me go, lass, I'll give yeh a real reason to scream meh name."

"Stephen.." she groaned as she continued to grind against him then whisper, "If I let you free, then it's no fun for you. Just give it a chance." in her most soothing voice. She trailed kisses down his neck and sucked, leaving a bite mark in the pale flesh.

Sheamus groaned and thrust his hips against her. Slowly she slid down onto his cock and began to ride him as he continued to groan, slam into her, and moan her name. "I will get meh hands free, meh lovely lass." he muttered as his tongue flicked against her ear and she moaned, arching her back as she rode him faster, her head falling back.

Shaylee giggled and shook her head no, but Sheamus had the drop on her, of course. He smirked as he wiggled his wrist free and then set his lust filled brown eyes on her body as she rode him. Leaning up he muttered, "One more hand left lass. Are yeh sure yeh just won't untie me?"

Again she shook her head, continued to ride him harder, faster, getting wetter and wetter by the second in anticipation of what he'd do to her once he got both hands free from the loosely tied silk scarves.

"Ohhhh Stephen." she moaned, her tongue flicking out from between full pink lips as her head fell back and her hands roamed down her body, over her curves. "And bingo lass. Ahm free. Yer as good as fucked now, love." Sheamus panted as he quickly flipped them so that she was on bottom.

The gleam in his warm brown eyes quickly told Shaylee that the rock hard and damn near perfect god of Irish sex towering over her right now had a plan.

He held one of the scarves in his mouth between the teeth as he tied her hands up now. Her back arched as he stopped tying her only long enough to trail his finger slowly up the inside of her thigh while holding her gaze, smirking.

Then he tied the other hand and leaning down, sucked her earlobe as he whispered, "I told yeh was a mans job to satisfy his lass." as he winked and began to trail his lips down her body, sucking, biting gently, leaving a trail of marks in his wake.

Her back arched as she begged, "N-now Stephen.. I want to feel you inside of me again."

"Patience, love." he muttered as his gaze caught first on the four leaf clover tattoo on her right hip, their initials inside, and then lower, causing the male's breathing to hitch and his erection to grow even more than he thought it possibly could.

He knew he couldn't tease her for long before he had to take her again, before he had to fuck her and make her scream his name, but he did know he could manage a little teasing.

Sliding a finger inside of her, he slowly grazed his tongue over her clit, then plunged it inside of her with his fingers, thrusting both as fast as he could move them. Her body began to shake and he smirked as he moved tongue and finger faster.

"Stephen.. Now.. Please? I'm going to cum." she begged, sliding her legs over his shoulders. Sheamus looked up and smirking, he thrust his massive erection inside after pulling his fingers out, making her gasp and grip the bed sheets.

He leaned over her and trailed his tongue slowly over achingly hard and pebbled nipples as he muttered "Ahhh, Shay." his hands moving down to grip at her hips, hold her still for a bit. "Let meh take care of yeh." he muttered as he conquered her mouth and her full breasts with kisses, before putting her legs over his shoulders while on his knees, thrusting into her, pounding her as hard and as fast as he possibly could.

"STEPHEN! OH BABY! FUCK!" she called out as she bucked her hips for him until he moved to keep them still again. But it was too late. He felt her walls clench him as his orgasm had began to build and he couldn't stop, it felt too damn good. As her walls held onto his cock, he slammed into her, feeling the silky smoothness of her skin as he kissed slowly up her legs which he still held over his shoulders.

As they both finished their climaxes, he collapsed onto the bed and rolling over, smirked and pinched her ass playfully as he muttered, "I love when yeh wake me up."


	4. A VERY HOT SHOWER RANDY ORTON

**_SNEAKY SHOWER SURPRISE_**

**_{RANDY ORTON}_**

**_Apologies in advance... My Randy muse is a bit of a sadist. He is also a very possessive lover. The two do not go well together, but I still hope someone finds this sexy._**

* * *

The new Diva had the Legend Killer completely and totally perplexed. If she wasn't flirting with him, coming out during his matches and doing something to raise hell and cost his opponent their good sense, thus aiding him in wins left and right, well, she was flirting with him, all giggly and long lashes batting.

And when she wasn't doing that, she was avoiding him, paying attention to Cody Rhodes of all people. Though sometimes, Randy suspected that was largely to piss him off, keep him chasing her and keep him in a very foul mood.

After the show tonight, Randy was tired, sore all over and wanted nothing more than a hot shower, and to take his mind off of her stunt tonight. Tonight had been the raciest one the little vixen he knew as Skye had pulled yet. She'd flashed Dolph Ziggler, causing Vickie to become angry and Dolph to have to deal with it while he slipped behind the idiot, getting into position for the RKO.

As soon as he looked up from the three count, she was standing at the top of the ring, dangling a red silk bra from her fingertips. Red was one of his favorite colors. Red was the color of blood, the color of passion, the color of fire, the color of her lips tonight..

In a daze and intrigued, Randy had followed the trail of clothing, picking up the bra, then the black fishnets and red garter, then what had to be the skimpiest pair of red panties he'd ever imagined and finally, the red stillettos.

But she'd been nowhere to be found. So with an aching rock hard erection and a slight bit of frustration at the situation he found himself in, he'd come down to the private shower, where he now stood, hands on the cool tile wall, head down, growling and trying NOT to think about how little she was roaming around in.

Or the fact that Rhodes was roaming the building.

Or the fact that the little vixen was slightly wild, she'd probably fuck Rhodes without the least bit of hesitation. Which made his dangerous and jealous nature start to push to the front, wanting to get out right now, go and catch them going at it god only knows where..

And then that thought naturally looped back to the thoughts of a sexual nature. And he was soon stroking his rock hard cock, groaning. He reached out of the shower and grabbed the blazing red silk panties she'd carelessly left lying on the floor, and rubbed them up and down slowly over his rock hard and quite painful erection, thinking that'd help him feel like it were actually HER he was dicking, her he was making scream.

He was so into his silent thoughts and what he was doing because of them, he didn't hear the door slide open, or anyone come into the private shower area..

Skye watched him pleasuring himself in the steamy hot shower, and the wetness flooded her as she bit her lower lip, focusing intently, lust filling her big blue eyes. And though she knew she shouldn't, because he was probably already pissed enough to bite her head off, she couldn't help it.

Though she tried to walk away, go to her own shower, use her own hands and fingers to imagine what he could be doing to her right now, she didn't do that...

But she slipped up on him and molded her body to his back and his gray eyes shot open as he turned around slowly.

Neither of them said anything, and when he tried to, the little vixen held a finger to his lips as she easily climbed his body, wrapping her legs around his hips, her tongue hungrily lapping at his neck, at his ears as she muttered, "Did you like my surprise, Randy?"

He wanted to scowl, to be his usual jerk self, but the big blue eyes and the long lashes, her soft chest pressed against him or the way she felt so wet right now, and not by the hot water beating down on both of them all kept him from it.

"You were a bad girl tonight, Skye." he muttered as he leaned in and sucked her lower lip, his finger trailing along her cheek lazily as he smirked, then added almost in a whisper, "Lucky for you, I like bad girls." as he grazed his lips over her neck, sucking, baring down on it, and leaving a bite mark.

"You do, do you?" Skye muttered as she rubbed her soaking wet core against his cock. "Mmmm. So big." she mumbled as Randy growled and pinned her against the wall then grazed the tip of his cock against her clit, smirking when she jumped. "Where ya going babe? Don't you want this? You have me.. And I mean **all** of me, at your complete and undivided attention, Skye. Not afraid now, are we?" he muttered in her ear as his hand slipped down, his finger slipped inside of her and he bit his lower lip adding, "And I've been waiting for this. The chase ends tonight, bad girl."

"Who said?" Skye asked daringly as she slowly slid down his body, getting on her knees in front of him, taking his beyond hard, almost aching erection into her mouth. Randy thrust his hips greedily against her lips and bit his lip again as his hand ran through the long brown hair.

"Mmmm, Skye... You know it will." He mumbled through heavy lips as she continued to bob her head up and down slowly. He thrust his hips a little faster against her full lips growling in satisfaction. But the vixen wasn't done with him, not by a long shot, apparently.

Her tongue licked along his shaft lazily as she gripped his legs and moaned, her own hand wandering down, between her own legs as she began to rub her own soaked core and look up at him the entire time she was doing this and sucking him off, all with the most innocent of looks on her face.

Randy had enough. He pulled her up and picked her up in his arms as he stepped from the shower, his eyes lighting on a counter. "You ready to scream, Skye you bad little girl?" he asked smirking as he sat her on the edge of the counter, and slowly kissed down her body, before thrusting his tongue between her legs, lapping up the sweet wetness that pooled for him.

He looked up long enough to watch her face as he slid her legs over his shoulder and thrust his tongue and lips into her over and over again, making her back arch, making her at first gasp in surprise then pout when he removed his tongue and trailed his lips down her thigh, sucking hard enough to leave teeth marks.

"Mmmm.. G-god Randy.. How'd you know I like it rough?" the little vixen muttered as she thrust her hips desperately, wanting either his cock or his tongue or even his fingers at this rate to be inside of her again.

"Just a guess, bad girl." he muttered before plunging his tongue back into the warm wet depths, licking and sucking her clit, growling as she shook and then came for him as hard as he'd ever felt a woman cum.

"The marks mean you're mine. No more flirting with Rhodes. No more flashing my opponents or leaving clothing trails for me to pick up on my way to chase you down backstage." Randy informed her before slipping another finger inside of her along with his tongue again and the finger he'd had inside of her before, scissoring his fingers as fast as he could.

His cock was strained beyond belief, it almost hurt to breathe, so he hurriedly pulled his tongue and his fingers out, and stood her up, turned her facing the mirrors on the wall. His hands closed over her hands, and his dick slipped into her tight wet and hot core from behind as he sucked her neck and bought one hand down to cup her breast, squeezing it.

The slow and satisfactory slap of skin on skin had her arching her back against him and bucking her hips for him, which he stilled with his hand, smirking as he whispered in her ear, "Someone wants me bad."

"Ohhhhhh god... Randy... Don't you dare stop..." Skye muttered as her breath caught in her throat and she was washed away in the only really and truly intense earth shattering orgasm she'd had in her entire adult life, no, on second thought, her entire life, period, end of story.

"You're mine. Say it." Randy told her as he continued to thrust, slowing down as he added, "I'm not going any faster until you say it."

Skye bit her lip and looked at him intently. She was not going to cave in. So she smirked and began to move her hips against him. When his breath caught, she leaned in, sucking his neck and leaving a mark as she muttered, " And if I don't say it?"

"You will." Randy said quietly, a smirk springing to his lips as his hands held her hips firmly in place and all movements of his cock inside of her stilled. His lips rested next to her ear as he whispered, " I can stand like this all damn night, bad girl.. Now what's it gonna be?"

Skye bit her lip and tried to move her hips, but couldn't. She got even wetter knowing that the game they'd been playing since she became a Diva could be over with just two words.

She groaned, bit her lip again in frustration as she mumbled, "I won't."

"You will." Randy insisted as he slowly slid in and out of her, letting her feel his entire length, watching her gasp, seeing her on the verge of tears from frustration, as he'd been himself, with her and her "stunts" for weeks now. So now that she was standing in front of him, he was damn well going to make sure she screamed his name over and over and NEVER forgot it.

And from tonight forward, he was going to keep her all to himself, if he had to flatten every Superstar on the roster to do it.

"Ohhhh, Randy." Skye drawled as her tongue flicked out, passed over those full lips. Suddenly the temptation to kiss her was overwhelming, and he picked her up, facing him, sitting her back onto the counter. He pulled her completely against him and his hands roamed everywhere they could possibly go as his lips claimed her lips over and over.

Skye growled, even more frustrated now than she had been. She was on the verge of crying, that's how intense it all felt. Sighing, she wrapped her legs tightly around him, and tried again to move her hips.

Randy only shook his head and again slowly drew his cock in and out of her, thrusting back into her even slower than he'd come out.

Skye arched her back, her body shaking with an intense second orgasm, and finally, as she nipped his neck, leaving bite marks behind in her wake, she said it. "I'm Yours."

Randy smirked and began to slam into her, growling as he bent his head, sucking her nipples, teasing them until she groaned and tilting his head up, conquering his lips with her own over and over.

Her nails dug lightly into his strong shoulders as she buried her face in his neck, breathing in the scent of the body wash he used.

Randy growled as he felt her walls clinging to his cock, clamping down as she got so wet that he almost couldn't stay in. "Mmm, fuck.. Skye.. So wet.. " he groaned as he bit his lip and smirked, slamming into her even faster. His stomach tensed and he groaned as he bit her neck and mumbled, "Ohhh. Skye. I'm cumming babe. " as he filled her up, his release coating her, her own release coating his cock as she muttered breathlessly "Already there, Randy.. Fuck... Oh god..."

They clung to each other, panting, catching their breath and Randy laughed a little as he looked at her then said "I liked your surprise."


End file.
